the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Eight (TR)
Season Eight of the spin-off The Return. 2024 year. Summary After being saved by Damon, Nina became the vampire she never wanted to be, but the good thing is that she can't have any secrets about a chemistry between them. They admit their feelings for each other and make love. But Marcus is heartbroken when he finds how Nina wants to break up with him. He does everything to ruin his brother's life, even if it means to ruin his own. Nina figures that Marcus wants to ruin her and Damon's relationship so she turns off her humanity. Then their love finds it highest. Celina appears and sees the party where they were having fun. Marcus is desperate to have Nina back at his side, so he teams with Miranda to seperate Nina and Damon. Nina turns her humanity on and in one moment she sees Damon's black wings so she realizes she is back at normal again. She begs Marcus for forgiveness to be with him at second try. Marcus admits and he proposes her. Nina didn't say anything. But Nina figures how Cheryl was a huntress and that she haunted Damon and Marcus. In Nina's body comes Cheryl and haunts Damon. Damon finds Raven and they go to Barcelona, Spain, to find a cure for Nina's disease. But Nina is calling them back, where she imprisoned Marcus and Cordelia. She tortures both Damon and Raven, and when she is about to kill them, Catherine appears and saves them and Nina. Catherine kills Cheryl because she touched her family. Also, Caroline appears in the town and wants to kill Nina, so Marcus and Damon team up to protect the one they both love from their ex-girlfriend. However, Caroline wants to seperate their powerful trio so she takes Marcus and threatens she will kill both Damon and Nina if he doesn't come with her. All of them decide to fight her with their own ways. Marcus teams up with his bad-self and they set a trap for Caroline. But she figures they tricked her and decides to punish Marcus. Evil Marcus threatens to Damon because he knows he told Caroline their plan. Still, Damon figures his bad-self has told Caroline their plan. Caroline is using Nina and Damon to get to Marcus but he helps them to survive. She erases the dark magic that's been over Nina and Damon. Caroline kidnaps Marcus and compels him to be her lover. At the same time, she makes deal with evil Damon. Nina wants to find Marcus and she is asking Damon to join her on her mission. But evil Damon wants to be with Nina so he doesn't want to find Marcus while the good one doesn't want Marcus to become Caroline's toy like he was before so he decides to help Nina. Damon provokes Caroline and wants her to discover her real evil face in front of Marcus. But Caroline does the same to him so they need a better plan. Caroline becomes Nina for a moment and tries to convince Damon they should give up from the search for Marcus. But when Caroline compels Marcus to forget both Damon and Nina, and when the ripper Marcus kidnaps Nina and goes away from Caroline, now Damon and Caroline must join forces to stop Marcus from killing Nina. Caroline becomes good and tries to help Marcus to control himself while Damon brings Catherine to cure Marcus from the powerful spell which is over him and controlling him. Finally, when Marcus is back to normal and Nina is saved from him, Caroline wants to kill both Marcus and Damon because they ruined her plans and her entire life. Catherine kills Caroline and everything goes back to normal. Nina still can't decide will she be with Marcus or Damon after she saw he changed. But Marcus apologizes and proposes her again. Nina is sad because she's gonna leave Damon. They are having emotional conversation and after that sex. Nina finally accepts Marcus' proposion. Damon regrest that Caroline is killed but after all, he agrees with Nina's and Marcus' wedding. Marcus suggests to Damon he needs to find a wife too. At one point, Damon becomes the Weatherchanger, so he needs to concentrate his feelings and temper because that is going to reflect on the weather. In the middle of the April, when it's her and Marcus' wedding day, Nina sees how it's snowing and raining so she cheers Damon up so they wouldn't have snow on the wedding. Celina and Damon find each other in the wedding and have "a conversation", which means they actually had sex. Nina is thrilled when Celina says that and thinks how they are going to marry. Nina tells that to Marcus who is angry cause they did that on his wedding. Still, he agrees with Nina. After the wedding, Miranda somehow finds Damon's twin (Darren), who's actually the father of Catherine so she brings him to real Damon. Darren begins to humilliate Damon and goes into acting skills. At the end, Damon kills that twin and kisses Miranda to prove how with Nina is over. Luckily, Miranda doesn't know about him and Celina, but Damon can't remember that night cause of Darren, too. Marcus again suggests to Damon that he needs to settle down and have family. Damon and Miranda are growing closer so he decides to propose her. Marcus is a little angry cause he didn't think Damon is going to propose Miranda, but Celina. Miranda is thrilled with that decision and she agrees. But when Damon drinks Rachel's blood, who is back at the town, he gets the Queen's Syndrom in which he learns something about the heart and some of the biggest desires. Finally, Damon, however, breaks the wedding plans, what makes Miranda sad and desperate so he finds his support in Marcus who defends him. Damon gets his wings when he finds his true desire of the heart, and that is to be with someone else, not Miranda. But the wings suddenly become black because of the evil wishes and sins he made. Celina comes to the town, cause she heard he is not getting married and tries to win Damon again. Nina and Celina are friends again. Nina is thrilled when Celina says she escaped from Michael once and for all. Celina meets with Damon and they revieve their feelings for each other. Celina is sad when she finds out Damon can't remember the night on Nina's wedding, but they still decide to marry. But at the wedding day, the old enemy - Lucifer - appears and ruins that happy day by killing Celina once and for all. Michael appears and kills Lucifer. Plot TBA Cast Episodes #Prize Is Beautiful #Life Is Colorful #Dance You Like #You're In the Trouble #I Deserve a Little Fun #Hello, Brother #Time Is Changing Us #The Real Truth #The Illusion Is Dead #I Love You #The Huntress #You'll Beg Us #The Hunting Ghost #We're Going Back #The Archangels #She's Back - Caroline appears #I'm Here to Help You All #Poor, Little Friends #Bitch Is Having a Trial - Caroline's Trial #Released Emotions - Nina accepts Marcus' proposal and has final moments alone with Damon #Weather Changes - Damon becomes a Weatherchanger #Happy Wedding Day - Nina and Marcus' wedding #The Meeting - Darren returns #It's Your Time - Damon kills Darren #They Are Perfect - Damon and Miranda are together again #Everything Shatters - Damon gets the Queen Syndrome #Breaking Day - Damon breaks the wedding, Marcus and Miranda on same side against him #I'm Not Sorry - Caroline reappears, Damon finds out his true desire #Black Wings - Damon gets black wings #The Dreamer (Episode) - Black wings affect on him, kills Michael and becomes a Dreamer #Heart Beats the Mind - Game of dreams begins, Miranda decides to fight #He Found You - Miranda is defeated and affected by Dreamer #Plan B - Miranda and Gabriel stop sadistic game #They Are Saved - Celina is free of Michael but Michael comes back from dead #Angel In the Town - Celina runs away from Michael and comes to town #Maybe We're Destined - Celina and Damon try together again #The Revival of Old Feelings - Celina and Damon grow closer, he proposes her #Love Is a Curse - Celina loses a wedding ring, Katherine stole it for Caroline and Cheryl, who are both working for Lucifer, who wants to get revenge on Damon #Paradise Lost - Celina has a hallucinations of losing a ring, Marcus and Nina must find it before the wedding, finally they confront Caroline and Cheryl, they get a ring back from them, Lucifer sets a new plan to get revenge on Damon #Prayer for Dying - Celina and Damon's wedding, Lucifer comes back and kills Celina, Michael shots Lucifer Trivia Notes Production Category:Seasons